ikaw_lamangfandomcom-20200214-history
Ikaw Lamang
- Book 1 (1)= - Book 1 (2)= - Book 2= - Book 2: The Full Circle= }} |genre = Romance, Historical drama, Tragedy |director = Malu L. Sevilla Avel E. Sunpongco Manny Q. Palo |writer = Danica Mae S. Domingo David Franche Diuco Hazel Karyl Madanguit Jose A. Dizon Jr. |language = English, Tagalog |originalrun = March 10, 2014 - October 24, 2014}} Ikaw Lamang (Lit. Only You) is a 2014 Philippine period drama television series directed by Malu L. Sevilla and Avel E. Sunpongco, starring Coco Martin, Kim Chiu, Julia Montes, and Jake Cuenca. The series premiered on ABS-CBN and worldwide on TFC on March 10, 2014, replacing Got to Believe. It is the ninth television drama in the Philippines made by ABS-CBN filmed in high definition. Synopsis In a world where the difference between the rich and the poor is like the distance between heaven and earth, friends who will become lovers will try to defy all odds. Samuel (Coco Martin), a plantation worker and Isabelle (Kim Chiu), a haciendera will fall for each other and start to unravel the secrets of their families' past. Will true love can overcome the time and situation they belong? Cast Main cast *'Coco Martin' as Samuel S. Hidalgo/Gabriel Hidalgo *'Kim Chiu' as Isabelle Miravelez-Hidalgo/Andrea Hidalgo/Jacqueline Sangalang *'Julia Montes' as Monalisa "Mona" Roque-Hidalgo *'Jake Cuenca' as Franco Hidalgo *'KC Concepcion' as Natalia Hidalgo Supporting cast *'Ronaldo Valdez' as Don Maximo Salazar *'Tirso Cruz III' as Gov. Eduardo Hidalgo *'John Estrada' as Don Gonzalo Miravelez *'Cherie Gil' as Miranda Salazar-Hidalgo *'Angel Aquino' as Rebecca Miravelez *'Cherry Pie Picache' as Elena Severino-Hidalgo *'Daria Ramirez' as Trinidad Severino *'Ronnie Lazaro' as Pacquito *'Spanky Manikan' as Damian Severino *'Meryll Soriano' as Guadalupe "Lupe" Roque *'Lester Llansang' as Calixto de la Cruz *'Christopher de Leon' as older Franco Hidalgo *'Amy Austria' as older Isabelle Miravelez-Hidalgo *'Joel Torre' as older Samuel Hidalgo *'Rio Locsin' as older Guadalupe "Lupe" Roque *'Noni Buencamino' as older Calixto de la Cruz *'Mylene Dizon' as Tessa *'Smokey Manaloto' as Roger *'Arlene Muhlach' as Esther *'Jojit Lorenzo' as Mark *'Jana Casandra Agoncillo' as young Natalia Hidalgo *'Charles Jacob Briz' as young Gabriel Hidalgo Guest cast Extended *'Simon Ibarra' as Romeo de la Cruz *'Tiya Pusit' as Yaya Soledad *'Vangie Labalan' as Yaya Conchita *'John Medina' as Juancho Cameo *'Menggie Cobarrubias' as Priest *'Marita Zobel' as Rebecca's aunt *'William Lorenzo' as Luis San Gabriel *'Rolando Inocencio' as Miranda's informant *'Raquel Monteza' as Dr. Borromeo Special participation *'Zaijan Jaranilla' as young Samuel Severino *'Xyriel Manabat' as young Monalisa "Mona" Roque *'Louise Abuel' as young Franco Hidalgo *'Alyanna Angeles' as young Isabelle Miravelez *'Ella Cruz' as young Guadalupe "Lupe" Roque *'JB Agustin' as young Calixto de la Cruz Soundtrack List of Tracks that wasn't included in the album #The Birds and The Bees #Twist and Shout #Dahil Mahal na Mahal Kita #The Hustle Trivia *In episode 110, some scene echoes from the 1997 film Titanic. *In the trade trailer of the series, the trailer uses the film version of the theme song. *The theme song was also used in the film Dubai. *There was a mistake in episode 110 where a ferry was in a slant position in order to sink. It was clearly seen that the ferry wasn't in a slant position because the sea was also in a slant position. *The diary and the fireflies are the important things in the series. *The fireflies symbolizes as the sign of Isabelle and Samuel's romance. **According to the legend, if you chase a firefly and then you met someone, that will be your true love. *The slang term "Weh" was already used in the 2005 era even if the slang was invented 3 years later. *Kim Chiu wears a wig of portraying Isabelle during the early 1970s era. *In Elena's mansion, the furnitures' designs are modern. *Samuel's appearance during the 1984 era is similar to Ninoy Aquino. *Julia Montes was rumored to play the role of Natalia Hidalgo even though she already exit Ikaw Lamang. *The song "Ikaw Lamang" another version by Angeline Quinto which is used in Ina Kapatid Anak, was used in Book 2. It is considered as the current theme song of Ikaw Lamang however, the theme song which is sung by Gary Valenciano is still can be heard during the intro of the show. *This is the first period drama of ABS-CBN. *The titlecard of Book 2 is almost similar to the titlecard of Esperanza. *Ikaw lamang book 1- was not even about samuel and isabelle's love story cause it focused more on mona and samuel's loved story. Even death samuel and mona ended up together. *Samuel and mona are destined to be together. Many viewers said it like this especially fans of it. Category:Ikaw Lamang